


Yours (Bofur x Leanna/OC)

by gh0st3d



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st3d/pseuds/gh0st3d
Summary: Did an art trade with the lovely PistachioZombie to write Bofur with her Hobbit OC, Leanna, on their first wedding night! If you’re a huge fan of Bofur or Middle Earth (or are curious to know what either of them look like), her art style does not disappoint (she also draws other fandoms, too!), so go check out her pages and give her a follow! She has a SFW and NSFW blog on Twitter/Tumblr that I will link below:https://twitter.com/pistachioZombiehttps://twitter.com/Pistachio_NSFWhttps://pistachiozombie.tumblr.com/This is a NSFW request with fluff! And if you've read any of my previous works before, you'll know that I can never write anything short, so buckle up for a lengthy read... :> I hope you like! ^.^
Relationships: Bofur (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Bofur/Leanna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Yours (Bofur x Leanna/OC)

What was once frozen ground covered in snow had now thawed and softened to mud and grass; a glorious smell of earth filled the air along with an array of roasted foods and ales. Spring had come to the land of Erebor and with it, the trees were fresh with greens and bounty and birds had zipped by to look at the festivity conjugating down below. 

A wedding party was taking place to celebrate the union between a Dwarf and Hobbit who found love during the dangerous journey of reclaiming the kingdom.

There was hardly a dry eye in the audience if not a raucous whooping and cheering among the Dwarven guests, but nobody was happier that day than Leanna, the bride, and Bofur, the groom. 

The wedding was everything Leanna had imagined it would be and more. The gathering was purposefully modest in size since she only wished the people closest to them to attend this momentous occasion. Her dear Elven friend, Sven, attended, her cousin Bilbo Baggins, Bofur’s family, and all of the Company—including King Thorin himself. 

Bifur, Bombur, and Bofur insisted on erecting marble pillars roofed over with a grassy dome for the ceremony to tailor to not only Leanna’s Hobbit side, but to pay homage to her Elven family who had cared for her since birth. 

She deeply appreciated that they thought to include the ways of her adoptive family despite the rather rocky history their own kin shared between them, and the service itself far exceeded any expectations Leanna could ever hope for. But as beautiful as it was, the only thing that had captured Leanna’s attention was Bofur. 

She’d never seen him dressed like this before and never knew she needed to see such a sight until this day.

His hair was combed, bedecked with fine metal work, and braided with utmost care; even his loopy mustache was conditioned with nary a hair out of place and he chose to leave his beloved hat and scarf behind. He wore a sharp sage green dress jacket that went down to his knees with intricate swirls along the hem and lapels. Underneath was a fitted sand-colored vest adorned with pinstripes, large, gold dwarven belt buckles and knob buttons down the middle. Underneath that was a cream tunic. His trousers matched his vest and Bofur wore fresh black boots.

Bofur was unfairly handsome in formal wear and seeing him dressed this way was illogically arousing to Leanna. But that was no matter: now he was finally hers. 

Balin kindly accepted the offer to officiate their wedding, and after pronounced them husband and wife, the party took to the Ereborian party halls to fill it with lively music and celebration. Subtly arranged lanterns decorated the hall and pleased the eyes in launch of the wedding party; gleaming like fireflies, just like on the night Bofur had serenaded Leanna in Beorn’s garden with his flute. Back when she first realized she’d fallen in love with him. 

The air smelled of pastries, meats, and freely flowing drink that kept the guests well-stocked. Dancing, drunken song, and mingling commenced. And the party had carried on well into the night. 

As Leanna mingled, her eyes always found their way back to Bofur and she couldn’t recall a time when she ever felt this happy.

* * * * *

For the first time in his life, Bofur actually wanted to break away from a party. 

And not just because Bifur thought it necessary to indulge him on age-old tips and tricks of proper bedsport with explicit, gory detail for the past hour under his inebriation. No, Bofur’s eyes kept sneaking back to wherever Leanna was. His newly wedded wife. 

_Wife_! 

Gods, he still couldn’t believe it. But that was precisely why he found it hard to enjoy the party when there was such a tantalizing creature he’d much rather soiree. He wanted nothing more than to pull her aside for a quick smooch, whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Maybe even make a break for it and carry her up to their chambers for some quality alone time he so desperately craved. 

The only thing to get underway now was the actual wedding night. And the thought of that alone had brought about a tension in the air that wrapped around him like his vest. Regardless of where he was, his eyes were always flashing back to Leanna, assessing. And hers were always watching him until they weren’t. 

Mahal, that dress of hers would be his undoing. Long before their feelings were even out in the open, Bofur wanted Leanna with a fierceness that terrified him, but he didn’t want to risk scaring her off or giving the poor lass any cause of regret for tangling up with him. Their attraction to one another had formed slowly and kindled a flame in Bofur’s heart he’d long thought would never ignite. 

But then she strolled through his life and he was head over heels before he knew what hit him. And no matter what did or didn’t transpire between them, Bofur realized that no matter what, Leanna was his future and he wouldn’t risk anything that could take that away from him.

Their first kiss as husband and wife was still scorched upon his lips even now. He lifted a thumb to press along his bottom lip as he watched her across the way, wondering if she was feeling as ansty and eager to leave as he was. The looks she’d given him throughout the party… that subtle longing in her eyes when they did happen to catch gazes... 

Was she perhaps trying to hint to him that she was ready to retire for the night, too? 

Before he could make a move in her direction, Bifur had thrust a mug in his face, finally wrapping up his speech.

“ _Cheers to your health and vigor!_ ” Bifur chortled suggestively in Khuzdul. Bofur gave an affectionate roll of his eyes but clapped mugs with Bifur in good cheer.

He made it a point to keep his drinking to a minimum so as not to be completely plastered on their wedding night; Bofur wanted to remember everything about it. 

Everything… starting with the moment Leanna emerged in that jaw dropping dress with her hair done up in flowers. Gods, even though it was such a beautiful dress, all he could think about was getting her out of it and under him. Her resplendence was so overwhelming, he actually managed to fumble through his vows like an utter buffoon because he was so taken from the visage of his Hobbit goddess gracing his unworthy eyes. 

He could scarcely even hold himself back from touching her after the ceremony was over. From pressing kisses to the wee leaves that grew out of her hair, to placing his hand at the small of her back as they walked over to thank their guests for coming, to holding hands and dancing… 

Bless him, her simple touches had set him on fire and coincidentally she was the only one who could extinguish these flames. Bofur wondered if he should be the one to make a move. Just the thought that tonight, together, they would retire to their bedchambers and sleep in the same bed had given him a case of the jitters. 

When they were finally alone, should he make the advance, as Bifur instructed, or wait for her lead? In his excitement, Bofur didn’t want to come off as disrespectful or pushy, but oh was he well and truly hot and bothered. 

Leanna looked over at him again, shyly sipping her drink from a tea cup with those big doe eyes of hers. Okay, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Thanks for the well wishes, and, uh ‘bed advice’, Bifur. I'll be sure to keep note of what ye said. Pardon me a moment—”

“And _where_ do you— _hic_ —think _you’re_ goin’, laddie?” Dwalin boasted, stumbling over in determined haste with an equally plastered Fili wobbling into his shoulder with a fiddle in hand. Ready to rope him into what would surely be a memorable, amusing song.

Bofur braced himself, doing nothing to stifle his bark of laughter at the sight of a loose and carefree Dwalin getting ready to sing. His eyes whisked a quick glance to Leanna, who continued to watch on with amusement. He threw her a wink. And Bofur thought to her, _As soon as this is over, love, I’m comin’ for ya._

* * * * *

“Married…” Sven uttered reverently in disbelief, looking down at his Hobbit friend, Leanna. Her bright eyes remained transfixed on her husband on the other side of the room, who was currently being treated to a rather exuberant, raunchy song in their native tongue by Dwalin, Fili, Bifur, and now a newly joined Kili. 

Sven was glad Leanna didn’t understand the words. It was super inappropriate and sexual enough to make even him sport a modest shade or pink that he would chalk up to the alcohol since everyone else was wearing, more or less, similar colors of blush.

But she was positively glowing; radiating with love and happiness. Leanna gently swayed to the music being played while her hand found her wedding band and stroked it absentmindedly, as if it had always been there.

“I know! I can hardly believe it, myself,” Leanna giggled. “Oh, I’m so happy, Sven! I get to be with Mister Bofur forever!”

His red eyes roamed over the vision beside him: Leanna was a short Hobbit standing roughly three feet tall with long, warm wavy red hair currently done up into a braided chignon with two thick tendrils curled on either side of her face. A modest crown of pearls and white florals decorated the top of her head, and even the bright green leaves that sprouted from the right side of her hair above her ear from the result of an injury as an infant—usually an area on her body Leanna was most self-conscious about—now was accentuated with flowers for her wedding headwear. 

And her dress… 

Handmade by her adoptive Elven mother, Estilil, in a way Sven knew was done deliberately to entice Leanna’s groom-to-be: A sleeveless, form-fitted white laced bodice sensually dipped down to reveal a tease of Leanna’s bosom; the trim was adorned with swirl patterns and ivory and pink satin flowers to bring out the warm hue of her hair were embedded into the design and lapels with expert craftsmanship and care. 

The giant train that billowed out from her waist was a plush pink cloud of layered tulle, also adorned in a variety of flowers mixing between lilac purple, to yellow, to pink, to white that ebbed gracefully behind her and around her. Sven was both torn between astonishment at Leanna’s beauty and wanting to throw a blanket over her to cover her up for modesty to keep the males from gawking at her, as any unofficial big brother would do. Leanna was absolutely stunning. 

_And married!_ Sven thought once more, still unable to wrap his head around it. 

Maybe it was all the drinking he was doing, but at the first welling of moisture in his eyes, Sven cleared his throat and stared straight ahead, taking another deep swig from his mug and shook it off. He hoped to appear more nonchalant to avoid an unsightly display of weakness such as crying. 

“Yeah, well… forever is an awfully long time, _Missus_ Bofur. He certainly wouldn’t have been my first choice to spend the rest of my days with, but hey, to each their own.”

“Sven...” she admonished sweetly. 

The Elf threw her a roguish smile and raked a hand through his long, windswept brown locks, chugging back another gulp of ale, and trying to summon some words of wisdom to impact on her. That’s what friends are supposed to do during these occasions, right? 

“Hey, have a drink with me! I want to toast ya on your big day!” he brightened, reaching behind him to pour some of his beverage in Leanna’s teacup. She fervently waved her hands and stopped him.

“Oh, no thank you! I have tea.” She then points to the fanciest tea pot he’s ever seen in his life and blanched at her as she poured herself another cup to hold out for him to tap.

“Tea? You’re drinking tea on your wedding day? Come on! This is cause for real celebration! What sort of person drinks seasoned leaf water to—hey, wait a minute…” Sven catches a particular scent upon the wind and leans over to sniff the air. The fragrance led him right to Leanna’s tea cup and made him blush when he realized what it was. 

That wasn’t tea. It was the contraceptive medicine Estilil had made for her. 

Well, this was an awkward surprise. Sven leveled his eyes on her, pleased that Leanna was properly seeing to her safety, but also noticing a particular flush to her cheeks as she openly eyed her husband. Dwarf and Hobbit pairings tended to be very fatal if the union happened to produce an offspring. Sven wasn’t sure if Bofur knew of this yet, but he was happy that Leanna was well prepared. 

“‘Tea’, huh?” he teased over the top of his mug with a smirk and a suggestive tilt of his head. 

Leanna seemed to catch on from his tone that he knew and quickly downed what was in her cup to eradicate the scent. “W-what? I’m just taking precautions!” she stammered, nibbling at her nail in the process. 

When she didn’t tease back like he expected, Sven felt that protective drive take over again. She was nervous. 

“You do understand nothing has to happen tonight, right?” he said to her in a more brotherly tone than he intended as she drank from her cup. 

Leanna peeled her pining eyes away from Bofur to tilt her head in question.

“I’m just saying if you aren’t ‘ready’, or if it doesn’t feel right, you don’t have to bed on your wedding night. I’m very certain Bofur would understand and be willing to take all the time you need.” Then with a sickly sweet smile to supplement his next more venomous words, he continued, “And if he doesn’t, you just let me know and I’ll take this dagger here, pay his groin a little visit, and feed him his own—”

“Oh, stop!” Leanna slapped him playfully. “I know we don’t have to… well, go to bed, but I _want_ to. I love him and I-I’ve been wanting to be intimate with him for some time now. I’m just a little nervous is all…”

Leanna’s eyes turned downcast as she rolled the empty piece of ceramic in her hand. 

Ah, yes. Having lived for much longer than she has, and with substantial experience under his belt, Sven often forgot that Leanna was still an innocent virgin. 

“Has Estilil prepared you for what to expect for the first time?” Sven asked, prepared to give her the inside scoop if necessary. Leanna nodded, blushing as she mentally recalled everything she was told like a studious pupil preparing for an upcoming test. 

Sven smiled, “Well, if you’re prepared, being safe,” he canted his head approvingly at the tea, “and you’re ready, then I’d say you’ve nothing to worry about!”

“But-but what if I’m no good? What if I don’t please him?” she worried. Sven took one glance in Bofur’s direction and was not surprised to find Bofur basically undressing her with his stare as the crude singing of their traveling companions danced around him. If his eyes could boggle anymore, Sven would say Leanna about married a cuckoo clock instead of a Dwarf. 

Sven rolled his eyes and took another drink from his mug, realizing with disappointment it was now empty and would need to immediately fix that. “Oh trust me, considering the heated glances he’s been giving you not just today, but for most of the quest, I highly doubt he’ll find you displeasing. In fact, I’ve seen the both of you exchanging those lustful little stares of yours and I can practically smell the want off of him from being downwind of the guy, and it’s grossing me out. You two should get a room already.”

At that Leanna’s lips quirked a bit and she giggled, feeling a bit better. 

Sven’s features softened a little and he gave her a little nudge. “The first time is always most nerve-wracking, but you have nothing to fret over, trust me. Bofur _loves_ you inside and out. I’m sure he can’t wait to get you two alone and, oh look, here he comes now!”

Annnd that was his que to go. But before he turned to leave, Leanna suddenly leapt forward and grasped Sven’s hand in both of hers. He knelt down in front of her, a proud smile on his face he wouldn’t dare show anyone else. 

“Thank you for everything,” Leanna whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He righted himself with a slight wobble, a bit affected by the ale and determined to continue pushing his boundaries and maybe even seek out someone to compete against. 

“Anytime, Smalls. Well, I’m off to enjoy the festivities! Have fun... drinking your ‘tea’!” he winked. 

“Oh, I definitely will later,” she sassed back as Bofur approached.

Sven wrinkled his nose in mild disgust and chuckled. “And here I was worried for _your_ virtue, now I’m worried about his.” He tipped his mug to her just as Bofur reached her with hearts in his eyes.

“Hello there, lad and lass! Thanks for keeping my wife company. What have you two been—”

Sven hummed as Leanna leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper something in Bofur’s ear. Based on the sudden blush and shocked expression that flashed across his face, Sven had a hunch that they were about to—

“The lady wishes to retire for the night. Thanks again for being here for our special day, Sven! Please excuse us,” Bofur bowed respectfully. 

As Sven watched his friend bound away with her love in hand, he felt a bittersweet twist in his chest at how far they all came; at all the close calls that could have robbed them of the happiness of this day. It was funny to be able to recount months of time in the span of a few seconds. Everything Leanna had done during the journey had led her here. To her Bofur. 

Sven’s scrutinizing eyes leveled on the Dwarf and he had a mind to have a rather manly talk with him before they left. How, if he ever hurt her, Sven would hunt him down and stick his head on a pike among a variety of other violent things. But even through the slightly drunken haze of his mind, Sven knew that wasn’t necessary. There wasn’t a soul in Middle Earth apart from Bofur that he could have chosen for Leanna. 

Anyone with eyes could see that they were just fated to be.

* * *

While Bofur and Leanna neared their chambers hand in hand, he hoped she wouldn’t find his palm clammy from how nervous he was. What would happen now? He couldn’t help but wonder about the possibilities. He was fully prepared (and content) to go with wherever the night took them. 

But if he were to be honest... the longing and ache to be together with her as husband and wife had been building up in him at each passing day long before they ever married. Bofur was scared to have fallen so hard, continuing to do so even now, and he wanted to bind himself in the most intimate of ways to the person he loved most, but even for someone like him who never had much trouble finding the right words to say... when it came to Leanna? Sex was not a topic they got around to discussing and it was the one thing he found he couldn’t quite talk about with her. Which was a pity because it was a very important topic for all serious, romantic relationships to have in order to progress their love to the next step. But he was scared of what she’d think of him and didn’t want to breach her respect or trust.

And so they continued tiptoeing around each other, unprepared and nervous to come right out and say what they both clearly felt and wanted from the other. 

Bofur remembered the first time they almost-kissed, and when they finally did kiss back in Laketown; when _Leanna_ kissed _him_. He remembered the day vividly, and could still smell the smoke and taste the ash on his tongue as he searched through the streets after Smaug’s rampage for any sign of her after they got separated. It didn’t look good... the entire town was disseminated into ruins and for each dead person he stumbled upon, Bofur stopped searching for Leanna, and started preparing himself to find her body.

But then he heard her voice calling his name. And she ran into his arms faster than he could comprehend and scorched his lips with their first kiss, breathing life and relief back into his soul. He made a promise to never part from her again and wasted no time in asking for her hand in marriage shortly afterwards. 

He clutched Leanna’s hand a little tighter at the memory. Elated that danger was now past them and they could enjoy life together. Enjoy being “them” together. 

Not knowing what to expect of the night even from earlier, he figured it was better to prepare than not! Bofur made sure to bathe twice that morning, clip his nails and scrub his feet, donned a male fragrance in his key musky areas, and even trimmed up his downstairs hedges for the occasion. Then he went up to their chambers and freshened it to the best of his ability.

Now the real question was how to bring about the allusion to sex so as not to repel her or put her off. He’d meant to bring it up on numerous occasions well before the wedding—in fact, he’d almost popped the question many times, but it always seemed a bad time to ask—but now? How could one politely ask for such an intimate thing without coming across as a primeval scoundrel?

What if she took it the wrong way and thought that was all he was after? Oh, he couldn’t bear disappointing his lass. And he was absolutely not going to “pounce on her like a Warg in heat” as Bifur so crudely suggested in his talk with him. Bofur thus decided to take things slow and see where the night took them as the safe bet.

After a walk that seemed longer than their trek to Erebor, Leanna and Bofur finally stopped in front of their bedchamber door and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Which only erupted into butterflies in her stomach. This was it. Their first night. She was nervous. Worried. Ecstatic. And not the least bit, well, _excited_. 

She did her best to recall the breakdown Estilil gave her on what she could expect her first time to be like, while clinging to the words of encouragement from Sven.

 _“It may sting a little at first,”_ Estilil had said. _“And there may be some bleeding, but it will pass and soon become a very pleasurable experience for both of you.”_

Leanna was nervous about the penetration but very anxious to reach this monumental stage in their relationship. She made sure to be fully prepared: she’d drunk her contraception medicine her mother gave her to ward off the danger of pregnancy, was freshly washed and brushed, and was wearing a “secret weapon” in hopes to show Bofur that she was ready since she wasn’t sure how to bring about asking for it herself when it came time to get right to it.

They shared a shy smile when neither of them made a move to open the door. But when Leanna went to reach for the handle, Bofur’s hand shot out.

“Wait!”

He leaned over to unlatch the door before gathering his wee lass in his arms for a quick embrace, breathing in her unique fragrance intermingled with feminine perfumes. 

Then he scooped her up with a bounce in his arms. Leanna’s surprised shriek followed with a melodic giggle was music to his ears while she wound her arms around his neck. Nothing served better to calm his nerves than hearing her sweet ring of laughter. Filled with purpose and male bravado, Bofur nudged the door open and carried his wife over the threshold before kicking the door shut behind them.

She snuggled into his neck with a feminine sigh and he hummed happily. 

In hopes of maybe setting the pace and easing their nervousness, Bofur angled his face down to kiss her, but noticed Leanna’s focus was locked ahead of them. He smiled to himself.

“Wow…” she breathed, taking the sight of everything in. 

Their entire bedchamber was dimly lit in a romantic glow from the array of candles safely alight by their large bed by the windows. There were flowers and flower petals decorating the floor of their canopy bed, as if to lead them there. 

Upon the bedside table there were two golden goblets and a bottle of some kind of wine, a pitcher of water, cloths, a bowl of fruit, sweeties, and a small tin. 

Bofur gently set her down and watched as she giddily ran over to the bed to gander at it and spinning around to look at the room as a whole. Her lovely dress billowed out behind her as she moved. Mahal, she looked like an otherworldly goddess. 

“It’s beautiful in here! And so romantic, who did this?” she asked, looking around in wonder. 

Bofur stepped in closer, his eyes only vaguely paying the display any mind and instead focusing on the only beauty he could see. 

“I did.”

Her eyebrows jumped in surprise. “You did?!” 

He nodded cheerfully. “Since this is our first night together, I wanted to help us feel welcome in our room; ease us in.” _Maybe set the mood_ , he finished in his mind, hoping it was working. 

She looked at him with a wide smile that held hidden intentions. He definitely liked the sound of that: _our_ room. 

“I could use some more easing, if you feel inclined,” she suggested shyly. 

“Oh, aye? Come here, you,” his deepened voice purred. 

* * * * *

Like moths drawn to a flame, they fell into each other slowly as tentative and unsure as the moon peeking in from behind the clouds in their bedroom window.

It was Bofur who moved in first. One hand to cup Leanna’s blushing, freckled cheek, the other to lift her chin. Her doe eyes drifted shut in anticipation under his low lidded gaze, her breath trembled from her lips as he watched her. Hunger quaked in his chest that he desperately tried to keep under control. 

Bofur’s heart was pounding feverishly, causing him to tremble a bit himself. He pressed his lips against hers in a soft, lingering kiss and pulled away. 

“Bofur…” she preened, leaning up for more. 

As if under a spell, he pressed his lips against hers once again, not as sweetly this time around. 

It was hard to determine who escalated what from there. Time and the world as a whole melted away until all that was left was a tangled mess of limbs and lips, tongues, and teeth gnashing against one another in a desperate struggle for some type of release; chasing after their carnal desires that they, up until that moment, could only ever fantasize about.

Leanna’s arms locked around Bofur’s shoulders and drifted her tiny fingers up into his hair, disheveling his well-kept braids in her desperation. It was only when Bofur felt her pelvis grind against his straining sex that he was struck with a moment of clarity.

Bofur moaned deep in his throat and tore away, breathing in labored, shallow breaths. He had to stop and control himself… if he didn't, there was no telling what he would do. Okay, that was a lie. He knew exactly what he would do. He’d rip that dress off of her body and bury his face right between her ample, supple—

“Shall we… go to bed now?” Leanna panted quietly, curling Bofur’s mustache around her finger.

Bofur blushed and felt a rush of male excitement burst through him. 

The attraction and chemistry had always been an active force between them and tonight proved to be no different. However, Bofur didn’t want to jump to conclusions or assume that just because the lad in his trousers was definitely on board with the plan, Leanna might have meant something else. He’d feel just awful misinterpreting what he thought she expected of him and would not risk the chance at scaring her away or giving her any cause of regret after they had just tied the knot. 

“Go to bed as in _bed_ -bed? Or go to bed as in sleep?” he asked carefully. He did his best to mask any expectancy in his voice, not wanting to pressure her into anything she wasn’t comfortable with or scare her off with how eager he was. And when he saw a slight trembling in her shoulders and a worried crease in her brows, his heart grew sore. Perhaps she expected him to, well, expect sex from her when she wasn’t ready yet.

He wished he’d had the stones to broach the subject of sleeping together well before it came time for them to do the deed. Maybe then she wouldn’t feel so nervous being alone with him. 

“Leanna?”

She nibbled her lip as she avoided his eyes and he tilted her chin back up to look at him. “Nothing needs to happen tonight if you do not wish it. You know this, don’t you? I’m completely content to hold you in my arms all night long. For tonight, tomorrow, and any other night you need.”

Leanna opened her mouth, wanting to voice that that was the exact opposite of what _she_ wanted. Feeling the hardness of him pressed against her had bathed her in a wicked heat that only intensified by the minute and she wanted to feel more of him. _Explore_ more of him now that he was hers. How could he think she possibly wanted to do anything else when she was already so sexually aroused by his voice, his eyes, his smile, his towering form, and his scent?! Just being enclosed in their bedroom alone with him, especially after he had set the field in such a beautiful way, was driving her mad with arousal, for Eru’s sake!

She hated how scared she was for voicing her thoughts on something that comes so naturally for lovers; to husbands and wives...

But given the weight of all the pent up, unspoken sexual tension that burned around them, Leanna abruptly decided that sometimes words just weren’t enough to convey what you really mean. 

Sometimes just saying “I love you” was woefully insufficient for what you’re really feeling, and so the little Hobbit decided to communicate to Bofur in her own way, without words, how much she loved him and needed him now. 

A gentle pitter patter of rain began tapping on the window and the room dimmed further, lit only by the set of candles by their bed and around their room. Just enough light to give a romantic, seductive glow.

Her emerald eyes were twinkling like stars and she took a breath for courage. 

Through it all, Bofur was painfully hard. Between having to bear witness to Leanna in that amazing dress, to the fact they were now wed, and now to be locked up in a room alone for the night—and every night to come—after getting a mouthful of gorgeous Hobbit all of the carnal lusting he had been stewing in the past several months arose. No pun intended. But he would behave himself unless she said otherwise. 

However, so far so quiet—

Leanna’s hands gradually slipped from his body as she backed up slowly, keeping her eyes locked on his. When they were a pace or two apart, she reached around to undo the buttons in the back of her dress.

Bofur swallowed audibly, keenly watching her every move with hungry eyes. 

Growing a little bashful under his watchful stare, Leanna shyly turned around so that her back was facing him. Her long train pooled around her to the point she felt rather statuesque and made a mental note to write her mother to thank her for making such a wonderful garment.

Leanna could feel Bofur’s eyes on her like a physical presence as her shaking fingers unbuttoned the back of her dress the rest of the way. While she was far too embarrassed to directly ask Bofur if they could sleep together, she hoped to any god that would listen that he'd get the message when he saw what Leanna was wearing underneath the dress and, more so, wouldn’t refuse her. Or become disappointed in what he saw...

For someone who already was heavily self-conscious of her supple, squishy body and leafy head affliction, there was no greater hurt or failure Leanna could fathom enduring than the denial of her nakedness and instinct for communion by the one person she wished to make love to. 

Leanna coyly looked over her shoulder at him and was met with heated, rapt male attention. And once her arms were freed, she gave a few decisive tugs of her hands and shirked her top half out of the bodice of the dress and gradually gravity took care of the rest. Bofur watched the material pool at her waist, delicate as a breeze. And his eyes lapped the vision of her now exposed back. 

Then with a certain little shimmy he was sure she had done deliberately to tease him, Leanna wriggled the rest of the plush material down, down, past her hips and rounded over her supple bottom. She bent forward bearing her perfect little rear at him, and righted before he could properly take the time to appreciate it and then she carefully stepped out of the remainder of her dress clad in… in… 

_Oh, blazes..._

Now Leanna was left wearing nothing but a thin, laced, lilac negligee that left very little to the imagination. The shade of her nipples were faintly visible behind the delicate pattern of the lace, but they were taut against the fabric, poking out like tiny pebbles clear as day. The garment stopped a few inches down her thighs and accentuated her curvy physique beautifully.

This was not a nightgown… it was gift wrapping in fabric form. 

Well, her answer couldn’t have been more clear than this! Bofur’s erection kicked tightly in his trousers and he fought the urge to pin her on the floor and take her right there. 

_By Durin… she is perfection incarnate!_

Leanna glowed in the gentle golden flicker of candles and she smelled like a decadent treat, sweet in his nose. Her red hair was a bit unkempt from their earlier kiss, but still done up in her chignon. Her curvy, soft figure was on full display beneath the delicate fabric that clung to her breasts and hips, giving just enough of a glimpse at her hidden temple to tease his senses. And he took his time admiring every inch of her. Still in disbelief that she was actually his to claim. 

As Bofur’s eyes raked up and down her form, Leanna took careful note of his uncharacteristic silence accompanied only by the sound of rain from outside. She dipped her head, nervously picking at her nails across her chest while her eyes remained on his stilled exterior. Suddenly, this rather revealing lingerie didn’t seem like such a good idea anymore. Was this too bold? Should she have gone for more subtlety? Let him lead? She’d read that males found such undergarments irresistible, and Bofur had once told her that he liked her in that color, so she hoped that it would entice him enough and give a clear message that she was ready for him. But maybe that wasn’t it. Maybe his silence meant...

“Do you not like it?” her quiet voice inquired as her cheeks heated in embarrassment. She stared up at him through her thick eyelashes trying to read his thoughts and fighting the urge to run away and hide forever. 

His eyes finally lifted to meet hers and when he stalked closer, she noticed his pupils were blown and there was a hunger in his expression that made a dam break between her legs. She’d only seen glimpses of such hunger during the few times they had together to steal kisses at Laketown all those months ago, and moments leading up to their wedding day. She’d hoped that he’d make a move, but even then he always seemed to hold himself back from full intimacy for some maddening reason. 

Tonight, she wanted him to go wild. Bofur was just too handsome in that formal dress, too alluring, too sexy for her to resist that her thoughts were filled with all sorts of lewd fantasies of him taking her as his.

“Not like it? Amrâlimê… you are indescribably marvelous. I _love_ it.” 

His eyes returned to their current path of traveling up and down her body. He drew closer, eyeing the tulle and lace strap on her shoulder that was slipping off to reveal creamy, kissable freckle-sprinkled shoulders he’d never seen before. His fingers twitched, anxious to touch. The big, relieved smile she’d given him in return melted his resolve and he brought up a hand to encourage the garment's descent off her body. 

Leanna sighed at his contact, her eyes squinted down into bedroom eyes and Bofur was finding it harder and harder to control himself. 

She looked so pure and so innocent, and not the least bit delectable, meanwhile he was a breath away from ripping her negligee from her body with his teeth and ravaging her where she stood like a Dwarf possessed. But no, he would take his time. 

Leanna’s heart pounded looking up at the Dwarf who towered over her by a solid foot and a half. His masculine scent was strong in her nose and every fiber of her being yearned for his strong hands to touch her like a husband touches his wife. She caught sight of a blush on Bofur’s cheeks and placed her hands against his chest, gripping. Pleading. 

Emboldened by his honesty, and the way his body was responding to her, Leanna drew closer to his chest, eyeing the high quality fabric, trying to envision what laid beneath it. 

“Can I see you?” she asked softly. 

Her timid fingers pressed into the open, exposed skin of his neck, the pads of her finger tips feeling Bofur’s heated body and his heavy pulse pounding away underneath. 

“Aye…” He wished he had something better looking to offer her in return. He was by no means the fittest Dwarf in the Company, but luckily he was far from the flabbiest. Yet even still, he hoped his body would be enough to please her eyes even the slightest way that hers pleased his. 

Bofur took her hand in his to place a chaste kiss over her knuckles before taking a step back to shed his coat, carelessly casting it aside along with the vest he wore. Then he started to untie his tunic, keeping his eyes on her. The last knot unclasped in between his pecs, revealing a splash of dark, coarse hair to her and with a swift lift, the tunic was off and Bofur was shirtless.

Leanna stared as if in a trance, taking note of every detail from Bofur’s hatless, disheveled pigtails to the sight of so much skin that was vastly different from her own. Bofur, who already was much larger than her in both height and stock, was _big_ . He was big and beautiful and so very male in every sense of the word that her body quivered with carnal _need_. His hair-covered, tattooed arms and burly shoulders bubbled with the sort of strength Leanna wanted to personally experience for herself. His pecs had a splattering of coarse hair that thinned down into a trail on his abdomen, but widened over the expanse of his soft stomach before disappearing into a dark patch down his trousers. 

Bofur had a modestly rounded gut with no musculature definition to it that finally proved to Leanna why he was so huggable and cozy. And when her eyes landed on the taut bulge he was sporting in his pants, her control snapped. She had to touch him. Without requesting permission, her hands splayed out across his chest.

“Oh…” Leanna couldn’t help herself, she ran her eager hands all over his exposed warm skin. And his breathing had begun turning ragged and she felt his heart hammering away under her eager palms. “You’re so sexy.”

"Not nearly as sexy as you."

Preening from praise, he placed his hands on her small shoulders rubbing and pressing his thumbs into the muscle, bringing out a feminine hum of approval when they sifted up the back of her neck and into her hair. Her entire body quivered for more. 

“Leanna…” his voice rasped. “May I let your hair down and touch you as well?”

She rubbed her thighs together, a desperation begging for some type of release he could grant her. She keened, “Anything you want to do to me, anything at all, _please_ do it!” 

A thousand different things of what he wanted to do burst through his mind, stirring him to action.

Bofur captured her face in his hands ready to kiss her senseless and then stopped himself as a thought occurred, causing him to still and Leanna to blink up at him in confusion. 

It was something he’d thought of before, but in the heat of the moment and given the excitement of the wedding, he carelessly forgot to even consider it up till now.

“What about the risk of pregnancy?” he asked.

Bofur couldn’t bear the thought of putting her in danger. Any offspring that might result from their coupling would put her health at great risk, and even though his entire being wanted this union with his lover, he was torn by the consequences that might come from it. A night of bliss would not be worth risking forever together for. 

Leanna placed one hand over his and another on his cheek and smiled reassuringly. “I’ve taken a contraceptive to prepare for tonight, so we won’t have to worry about me getting pregnant. Estilil made herbs for me to take in tea, and she’s given me a large bag of them for my wedding gift which should last us quite a long while,” she explained.

“She did? Och, that’s a relief… but aside from that, ye are certain you want this?” Bofur asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

Before she could lose her nerve, she continued with a short nod, “I-I know we haven’t really spoken of it, but after waiting for so long to be together like this, I… I want…” Despite their state of undress and closeness, she still couldn’t quite conjure the words in a, well, sexy way without a flush of embarrassment coursing through her but she wasn’t going to back down now. “I want all of you, Bofur. I want to be yours completely; I have for a very long time now. What do _you_ want?”

His voice was a deep rumble that shook Leanna to her core in the most delicious way, and that was only the beginning of it. 

“What do I want?” 

Bofur’s stare was level, brutal in both honesty and adoration. He shifted his hold on her and lifted the crown of pearls off her head and set it aside. Then he began undoing her hair, slow and deliberate with every movement as he read through his mental list. “I want my face between those beautiful legs to taste your sweet honey until you scream my name loud enough for all of Erebor to hear. I want to undress you with my mouth and suckle your breasts like a starved newborn bairn. I want to mount ya like a beast and look into your eyes as you come undone around me and I come inside you. And then…” Her soft, wavy tresses continued to fall from their confines, spilling down her freckled back and over her shoulders until her wild hair was freed. “And then I wish to take you any way and every way there is. In our marital bed, against a wall, on the floor, in the bath, from behind… I want you to ride me like a pony until I can’t think straight anymore. I want to do it all with you, everything. Tonight, tomorrow, again, and again, and again. I want to make love to my lass until we both reach the stars.”

As usual, Bofur’s way with words did not disappoint. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if to compose himself from his confession. Visions swam in Leanna’s head of everything he had just described and her body bloomed anew for him. Her core weeped and she whimpered with heightened arousal. 

“Yes!” Leanna clung to him to keep herself from swooning from the effects of his words. 

Bofur lifted her chin up and crashed his lips to hers with enough force to almost knock her backwards. He steadied her with his arm, dipping her as if they were dancing.

She moaned delightfully in his mouth when he licked his way inside. He could hardly hold himself back anymore as he rutted himself against her and all those months of longing came crashing into him all at once. “Leanna, I need you,” he rasped between desperate kisses. 

“Oh, Bofur, have me! Do everything you said!” she answered with a mewl when he nibbled a particularly sensitive place along the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

He pulled away to regard her seriously one more time, to make sure that that was what she wanted. When he found no reluctance, just mirrored carnal lust, longing, and her complete consent, he nodded and smiled. Leanna eagerly made a grab for him to pull him back into it, ecstatic for finally having that talk out of the way and permission to act on their impulses.

“Slowly,” he chuckled with a quick peck. He laughed again at her pout, kissing her button nose and righting Leanna to her feet. “We have all night, lass. All night and the rest of our lives.”

“I love you so much,” she whispered, carding her fingers through his facial hair, cradling his jaw. He maneuvered his face to plant a kiss on the inside of her wrist. 

“I love you,” he echoed sweetly. Then with a devilish glint twinkling in his eyes, “Now then, shall we go to bed?”

Leanna blew out a breath, excitement coiled in her belly. Her nervousness started to wane and her anticipation started to rise. And she answered him with an avid nod of her approval before their mouths came together again in a feverish rush of lips and teeth. In one swift movement, Bofur scooped Leanna up in his arms without breaking contact and her legs wrapped around him instinctively while he marched them over to the bed, somehow managing to kick his boots off along the way.

The rain had picked up outside, a soft rumble of thunder growled in the distance as if to mirror the steadily growing intensity of their passion. 

He deposited his wife down on the mattress with care and knelt before her with swollen, lovebitten lips, placing his large palms on the sides of her heavily freckled thighs he was _so_ ready to map with his mouth and tongue. 

Much too often Bofur felt he was unworthy of this Hobbit’s affections. When he first realized he was in love with her back at Rivendell, he didn’t dare hope that she could ever feel the same for him. But here they were: married, hopelessly in love, and ready to bind together. With his head inches from right between her thighs...

Given his current position, Leanna’s sweet scent reached his nose and he became drunk off of the power of it crashing over him. 

Leanna watched Bofur with heady eyes, her chest rising and falling with her breathing. Bofur’s hands ran up and down her thighs, massaging her plump, malleable flesh gently, making Leanna arch and moan just from his touch as he ventured higher and higher until his thumbs disappeared under the hem of her negligee and stopped. 

“Spread yer legs for me,” he commanded seductively. 

His eyes shone with adoration and lust as they danced in hers. After a wordless nod, Leanna cocked up a knee and gradually drew her legs apart, revealing her most secret place to him. 

His expression melted seeing the wet, pink flesh of her sex glistening like a jewel before his very eyes for the first time. Leanna blushed furiously under his attention, wondering what he thought. He didn’t leave her wondering for long. 

“Oh, Mahal… yer... beautiful,” he whispered. Easing her negligee up to her waist, Bofur’s eyes remained fixated on her secret skin. She was a proper earthly goddess, and as such, she deserved to be well and thoroughly worshipped. 

Bofur remained on his knees, drawing back to kiss his way up her body starting with her feet. He kissed each toe then moved on to kiss the patch of hair that grew on top, then her ankles. Leanna giggled and squirmed, her toes curling from a combination of the tickle and the pleasure. 

“Your mustache tickles!” she squealed. 

“Mm… I thought you’d be ticklish. Let’s see where else, aye?” 

Bofur moved away and kissed a path up one leg while his hand sensually groped up the other. When he got to her thighs, his mustache no longer tickled her into a fit of giggles; now it was turning her on, tickling her into whines of pleasure that pooled between her legs until she feared it would burst. The sweet rasp of his facial hair in conjunction with Bofur’s wicked mouth had her gripping the sheets of the bed tightly behind her. 

Her knees jerked impatiently, anxious to guide his face to her center. Bofur seemed to notice her case of the wiggles and paused. 

“Still ticklish?”

“N-no…” 

He smiled. “Feel good?”

“Yes,” she sighed as he continued attentively. “Mm... yes!”

Both hands now cupped both legs and sensually slid up in unison to give her arse a squeeze as his mouth continued doing its own thing on the inside of her thighs while avoiding her neglected sex entirely. Eventually he hooked both legs over his shoulders and kept at her soft flesh.

Leanna writhed like a sensual dancer, wanting him to both continue teasing and get on with it already.

She felt like she was going crazy. Teetering on some type of precipice that would release her sexual buildup or continue building it until it exploded out of her. If his intention on getting her to scream with his face between her legs was this, then he was definitely on his way to succeeding. When she thought Bofur would finally touch her—touch her _there_ —he’d move on to the other leg to devote the same level of attention and care. She couldn’t stand it! Merciful Eru, all she knew was that she needed something—anything—be it his tongue, his fingers, or his sex to chisel that welling of blocked pleasure inside of her. Right before she could voice her pleas to Bofur, it happened. 

A shift. His mouth, her sex, two sets of lips meeting. 

Her head dipped back and air shot out of her lungs upon the new, foreign contact. “Mmh!” she breathed. His tongue flicked the sensitive bundles of nerves she’d waited aeons for him to touch and couldn’t hold back her display of wanton keening when he dragged a long, wet path up her slit. 

“Nngh! _Oh, Bofur_!” she cried, shooting her hands into his hair, curling her legs around his back and holding on to ensure he stayed put this time. Whatever else she might have said was distorted into pleasured wailing. 

“That’s it,” he praised deeply. 

His eyes were completely black with arousal and filled with smug pride, growling into her flesh as he worked his mouth and tongue on her until he brought his Hobbit to completion. He enjoyed every second and every new erotic expression that crossed her face, using them as his guide on when to tease and when to attack. 

The tightened strain of his trousers was an uncomfortable pressure on his member, to the point it was almost painful. Without breaking stride, he loosened his trouser strings for some semblance of relief. Though the true reprieve would come later for him. 

With the taste of Leanna’s nectar imprinted to his tongue and to have her so close and so willing, Bofur knew he wouldn’t last long and he had to pace himself if he wanted to make do on his words and finish inside of her wet heat. He watched Leanna thrash above him, drinking in the sight of her heavy breasts rising and falling beneath the thin fabric of her negligee he still had every intention of removing with his teeth as she voiced a sinful slew of mewls and his name.

Leanna basked in all of the new sensations Bofur was conducting out of her. Everything so wonderfully different from anything she could have ever done on herself in private. She moaned and cried out as his tongue attacked her swollen sex ruthlessly, grinding herself against his face as he continued bringing her higher and higher; he was relentless but so very generous. The more he gave, the more she wanted, and the closer she got the more attentive he became to her needs. A final, firm press against her sensitive nub was her undoing. 

At long last, Leanna’s orgasm slammed into her core, racing through her body in a powerful force that had her sobbing Bofur’s name in a high-pitched cry that went straight to his sex and springing it free on its own. He didn’t stop. He stretched those sensations for her as far as he could and it lasted forever; the contractions of her muscles pulsed in time with her heart rate and she realized then she’d clutched Bofur’s hair tightly in hand and thrusted him up into her nose deep.

When she came down from that blissful release gasping and panting, Leanna suddenly grew worried that she hurt him and snatched her hands back. But he looked all but deterred. In fact, he was still watching her as if he was a starving Dwarf with an open buffet in front of him and was trying to figure out where to start. She quite liked the attention and was growing ever bolder from it.

Before she could react, Bofur’s wet mouth seized hers, knocking her back into the mattress. He swallowed her surprise squeal and she tasted herself on his tongue and whiskers and was surprised to find a sense of pride to have him wearing her essence on him so naughty like this. Leanna wanted to wear his smell on her too. Her legs parted to accommodate Bofur’s body and she felt his prominent hardness once more, but this time it felt different. She reached a curious hand down between them and found him instantly. 

Her fingers touched heated, velvet skin and Bofur groaned into her mouth, bucking his thickness encouragingly into her palm. Her fingers continued to explore his bare length from its base of curls into the moistened slit of the blunt head where a wetness of his excitement beaded from the tip. Then down to the heavy twin stones that hung underneath.

They kissed languidly, imitating the long anticipated act of sex with their tongues, with Leanna rubbing her hand experimentally against him then squeezing his length through the ‘O’ of her fist and Bofur imperceptibly rocked his hips in time with her strokes with strangled grunts against her lips. 

Her fingers wrapped around his throbbing sex and gave him a solicitous squeeze that made him pulse and expand in her hand. Bofur tore away with a gasp, “I don’t know how long I’ll last if ye keep on with that, lass.”

“We have all night,” she reiterated with a smile. 

“Aye. But I believe ye said for me to do anything at all that I wanted?” he reminded with a smirk. 

Leanna recalled his wicked list and she flushed, curling a thick tuft of hair behind her ear. He’d had his way with her with his mouth, so next was…

“Up on the bed, love.” Bofur kicked his chin to indicate. Leanna happily obeyed and scooted upwards on the mattress until she was backed against the fluffy pillows and Bofur prowled to the end of the bed and crawled over to her. 

Though she was still feeling the euphoric sensations of her recent climax, it only served to heighten her excitement on what he would do next. As Bofur stalked his way over, she caught sight of his sizable package, which he didn’t bother tucking back into his trousers, and her eyes widened. He looked as large as he felt, but even still she was surprised at how endowed he was and worried a moment how she would be able to fit him inside of her. But soon, the look of worry was replaced by hunger as she pondered instead the delicious thought of being filled to fullness by him. 

Bofur caught her ogling and smirked. “Like what ye see?” he purred.

“I want it inside…” she whispered, parting her legs in sly invitation.

He groaned. Blessed Mahal, he was so on board with that plan! But first…

“Then let’s prepare you.”

* * * * *

In the time it took Bofur to undress her top half with his teeth, Leanna dazedly wondered why she was so nervous about this whole thing in the first place. She had never known that being undressed by Bofur’s teeth would be so exhilarating and sexy, but being completely vulnerable and bare before her lover for the first time was a thrilling experience in and of itself to the point where she no longer felt shame about her body and marveled why they hadn’t done this sooner when it was blatantly obvious how badly they wanted each other. 

Bofur had made her feel beautiful and precious and she had made him feel desirable and strong. Their love for one another strengthened from it.

After Bofur pulled her negligee down to her hips and set about suckling her just as he described, he left the Hobbit victim to his tantalizing mouth while he grew more bold from her responsiveness to him. 

“Mmm, you’re perfect like this. Under me, in my mouth,” he whispered against her flesh. His hot breath tumbled over her chest and he brought his lips back down to latch onto a nipple as his hand kneaded the other breast.

She felt Bofur simultaneously everywhere except where she wanted him the most, her hips undulated with need. 

Leanna was so turned on, she felt like a completely different person driven by some unknown force built entirely on lust and desire. And the sounds that came bursting out of her in response would have shocked and embarrassed her if she was not so far gone with arousal. 

Her fingers dipped into Bofur’s hair up from the nape of his neck and curled as his tongue swirled over her perky nub and she arched her back to offer him more. 

As she writhed beneath his touch, his hand abandoned her breast to descend down the creamy, freckled expanse of skin on her waist to gently roll them both on their sides. Then that same hand drifted further, his blunt fingertips advancing downward until they pressed against her dripping womanhood.

She cried out and Bofur pulled away with a smile, her nipple slipping free from his lips with a wet pop.

He proudly eyed his work on her breasts; they were covered in freckles and his love marks. Hidden proof that she belonged to someone. Her nipples were erect and red from his teeth and mouth and for a fleeting second he had a fantasy of wondering what it would be like to make love to Leanna if she did get pregnant. And what her milk might taste like from her full, swollen breasts. Though he had no intention of ever putting her in harm’s way, he grew harder at the passing thought just the same.

Looking into Leanna’s sparkling eyes, his smile softened; she was wordlessly pleading for another release and he was more than willing to give her what she wanted. 

He coated her wetness along two fingers by rubbing them up and down the curvature of her mound before easing them inside. Leanna gasped in an inhale and exhaled in a feminine moan at the sudden intrusion. It was such a blessing to finally quench the burning ache to be filled and she sighed in relief, feeling herself fluttering around his thick digits. 

She tried to wriggle her hips to gain more friction but was met with a sturdy hand to still her. 

“Here, rest yer leg over my arm. That’s it, easy does it,” Bofur cooed as she complied, slowly sliding his fingers from tip to knuckle, opening her up at an enticing new angle. He shuddered at the feel of her wetness sucking him in and wanted nothing more than to replace those digits with his neglected sex and get right to it, but given the squeeze from just around his fingers, there was no way Leanna would be ready to take his throbbing length just yet. 

Leanna trembled with delight, thrusting her hips in time with the thrust of Bofur’s fingers. “Mmmnh Ah!”

“Gods, yer beautiful,” he sighed.

“Feels so good!” she moaned. “Please go faster!”

Bofur started pumping, building momentum while gently scissoring his fingers wider and wider to better prepare her. His eyes drank in the sight of Leanna’s love-bitten breasts so close to his face and contemplated getting back to work on them before she clutched his face in her hands to press an urgent kiss upon his lips. They licked their way in each other’s mouths like they were going to war and resorted to breathing each other's air just to keep the kiss going.

Bofur twisted his wrist, managing to find a sweet spot inside of her by curling his fingers a certain way and that had Leanna tearing away from his lips with a gasp and high pitched cry. Pressure began to build inside her belly, growing at each passing stroke of his fingers as he continued to hit that sweet spot.

“Don’t stop, _please_ don’t stop!” she begged. The rocking of her hips increased in pace and Bofur did his best to keep up tempo, whispering words of naughty praise to her as he did so. 

She panted out a slew of mewls and pleas as her pleasure continued to climb; harder, _faster_. Bofur happily obliged her every command, breaking out in a slight sheen of sweat.

He peeked down between them to watch his fingers disappear inside the place he desperately wanted to be, becoming only dimly aware how dangerously close his dripping member was to her entrance. He eyed her slick pink sex. Thinking how easy it would be to slip his fingers out and just arch himself right in...

Bofur let out a frustrated grunt. Not yet. He was throbbing, desperate to take them up to that special place in the stars that only lovers could reach but he would wait— 

Suddenly, Leanna’s breathing began to change and he felt her heat grow even hotter and tighter around his fingers, squeezing and quivering in a specific rhythm. His eyes shot to her face. Her head was tilted back with her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes clenched shut. Then they opened and looked into his, pupils blown.

“B-Bofur!”

 _Yes._ **_Mahal_ ** _, yes!_

“Come for me, let me feel you,” he growled, swiping his thumb over her sensitive nub in deep, firm circles, keeping a close watch on her face to watch and feel the very moment she comes undone up close. Upon contact, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped into a silent scream and Bofur knew this was the pattern to take up to take her where she needed to be.

“I’m—” her voice hitched. 

“Yes.”

“I’m…!”

“Yes!”

“ _Oh dear gods_ —”

 _“Come_! _”_

 _“Bofur_!”

Having screamed herself ragged in the throes of it all, Leanna’s spine went rigid as hot white light exploded behind her eyes, setting her vision sightlessly ablaze. Pleasure surged through every fiber of her being and she pulsed and came ferociously around his fingers while she violently melted back in the sheets. Leanna pulled Bofur with her to claim his mouth for something tangible to ground her from the feeling of her soul exploding beyond their walls throughout the expanse of Erebor.

He grunted into the kiss, grinding his hard sex against her thigh and keeping his soaked fingers locked securely inside of her to massage that special spot, his thumb eventually slowing down its circular motion.

And then Leanna slumped, limp. Spent. Ever so gently, Bofur extracted his fingers from her and, with the fingers not coated in her release, reached up to swipe the sweat-slicked hairs that were plastered to her forehead and he pressed a lingering kiss there, then to the leaves in her hair. Then back to her forehead. And then another. And one more for good measure. 

In between those kisses he crooned, “You are so breathtaking. Beautiful. Perfect. I’m hard as stone from just from watching you.”

She weakly regarded him with a toothy smile, leaning into the hand that sidled up to cup her cheek while her racing heart struggled to steady itself. Bofur leaned down to capture her lips, massaging them apart enough to slip his tongue inside and she hummed in his mouth. 

When he pulled back, Bofur was breathing heavily. His eyes were both dazed and acutely in focus and he was overcome from the emotion of bearing witness to Leanna experiencing a powerful orgasm by his own hand. This was his lass, his heart, his soul. 

_Mine._

Keeping his eyes on hers he reverently said, “Leanna, I think… you’re ready. I think you’re ready for me now,” he said as he licked her essence from his fingers.

 _This was it,_ she thought, her heart resuming its pounding in her ears. She could hardly wait and was surprised that given all he’d done to her already that she still wanted more. It seemed the only thing that could satiate her hunger was finally taking him inside. 

Bofur shed his trousers and leaned over to the side table to open the tin he placed by the bed. It opened with a sharp pop and he scooped out a dollop of what was inside. 

Leanna furrowed her brows, curious. 

“What’s that?” she asked. 

Bofur diligently applied the substance to his length until it was evenly coated in a slight sheen, he continued to stroke himself slowly in it to make sure it was evenly spread and her eyes ate up the visage with rapt hunger. 

Bofur watched her openly laying worship on him, so he continued touching himself in front of her, this time more deliberately. He quite liked having her eyes on him. 

“Some slick. Oin said this is best to use for the first time and it has some healing properties in it.” 

He stopped pumping himself and regarded her seriously for a moment. “This should help for when I enter you, but please let me know if it hurts too much or if you want to stop, okay?” 

Her heart warmed at his consideration and she held out her arms to him which were filled without any hesitation. Bofur pressed his lips to hers and they kissed sweetly for a few minutes, and then more urgently; their bodies heating back up in preparation for the next big development in their relationship.

Bofur knew just from opening her up with his fingers that Leanna was most likely going to be a tight fit. He was ready to take her, but worried that it might hurt her more than it should. So he focused on taking his time as best he could, hoping he’d done enough so that the penetration didn’t harm her in any way and that the slick would help. Though he would happily continue further preparation, should any more be needed! Watching Leanna come undone from just his hands and mouth was such a delicious treat.

He felt Leanna’s hand wrap around his length and he grunted in surprise, but then she moved so fast he couldn’t have possibly stopped her even if he wanted to. Leanna guided his sex to her molten entrance and thrusted her hips up, swallowing half his length inside her in one pump and breaking past that barrier that maintained her innocence. Bofur nearly came right then and broke away with a sharp moan at the sensory overload.

Leanna yelped, stilling at the sharp pinch she hadn’t anticipated she’d encounter given all Bofur had done to her already. 

Bofur gasped, choking on the overwhelming new sensation of the sudden envelopment of tight, wet warmth hugging him so intimately. He seized above her, stopping himself, and her, from taking his sex in any further until he knew for certain she was okay. Gods… he was right. She was _tight._ He wasn’t sure if this was normal, but my oh my was it better than anything he’d ever experienced in his life.

Bofur had done well in readying her for him, but just as Estilil had forewarned, Leanna did feel a slight sting. It didn’t hurt, but it was uncomfortable enough to halt her once overzealous movements. 

“Are—are you all right?” Bofur asked, honing in on her pained expression and highly concerned by her yelp. 

Leanna nodded, gripping at his solid forearms. But just as quickly as the discomfort had arrived, she felt a tingling beginning to spread through her, melting it away. She suspected that it must be the slick. Bofur remained absolutely still but she could still feel his length pulsing inside of her, and soon, the pinch of pain melted away as she adjusted to his size. Her arousal took over once more. 

“Oh, yes,” she replied seductively. 

Leanna wrapped her arms around Bofur’s neck and closed her eyes, giving a roll of her hips to take him further inside, relishing in the fullness and completion he brought her.

“Wait, wait... Oh! Oh, by _Durin_!” he panted, still not wanting to rush too fast and injure her. He felt inch by inch of himself being firmly squeezed into her wetness and couldn’t hold back a long, loud groan of pleasure. His head dipped back, eyes clenched shut, teeth gritted.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt,” Leanna assured, accentuating the grind of her hips until his length nestled all the way to the hilt. The penetration now utterly and irrevocably complete. 

Bofur’s head dipped forward, his mouth hanging open as pleasure beyond anything he’s ever felt racked through his body. Leanna felt the connection shared between them; their love and bond solidified in this primal act nature and biology generously permitted them to share. Locking eyes with hers, Bofur started to move, unable to hold back anymore and Leanna welcomed the movement with a guttural moan of her own and matched his movements. 

A growl crawled its way up Bofur’s throat as she met him thrust for thrust for each push and slide. His eyes were hypnotized by the rhythmic bouncing of her breasts while he pounded into her and he couldn't help but steal a lick. Then he slid his hands underneath her to cup her bottom and lifted her up with laughable ease as he drew himself up on his knees. Bofur withdrew himself to the tip and then slammed back into her. Leanna sobbed in appreciation, her eyes rolling back into her head as she took in the beautiful shock of fullness as Bofur slammed into her over and over again, filling her completely. 

Her legs hitched over his arms and Bofur held her just like that by angling himself just so, fervently pumping his hips in that sweet spot of hers that had her gasping and crying out; making noises he’d never heard her make before but very much enjoyed. The entire room was filled with wet, obscene sounds of skin slapping on skin and a symphony of their moans and cries of bliss with some of Bofur’s growls of praise thrown in.

Bofur licked his lips, entranced once more of the bouncing of her breasts as he plunged his length into her from this new position. He’d thrusted into her so strongly, he only just now realized he fucked her back into the pillows and the entire bed was slamming against the wall in time with his thrusts. 

Any worry of harming her had fled his mind at her obvious signs and sounds of enjoyment, so he knew she was okay. 

Thunder rolled through from outside, as if wanting to meet the crescendo in the wake of the couple’s increased fervor of chasing their climaxes.

Leanna curled her head to the side to watch the hypnotizing sight of Bofur enter and retreat from her sex with immense satisfaction every time his pelvis met with hers. Seeing where her gaze was focused, Bofur’s eyes also dipped down at the source of their coupling and the scene ignited a fire in his chest, making him ridiculously harder with the innate urge to mark her with his essence.

He had a sudden male compulsion for his seed to fill her to overflowing. He wanted his name to be what she screamed when she finally convulsed around him. He wanted the entire mountain to know who she belonged to. Bofur dropped her legs from his arms and perched above her, his hips swinging of their own accord with vigor at all these wants thrumming around inside him demanding to work their will.

Leanna was positively wailing now, her sweet voice crying for release and rivaling the rain and thunder from outside. Her pleas echoed throughout their chambers loud enough that if any poor soul passed by their door, they would be able to hear them despite the walls being made of stone; Bofur considered the possibility, and how many averted eyes in the halls they might receive in response. How many hushed whispers when they sauntered past. And he felt far from embarrassed. In fact, the thought that they could be heard filled him with even more vigor.

 _Then let’s give them something to talk about!_ Bofur thought darkly.

Bofur pressed close and threw one of her thighs over his shoulder and grasped onto the window sill above her head to anchor himself, effectively opening her up for deeper penetration that had Leanna seeing stars. He went from long, sharp dings that transitioned into quick, powerful short slaps. 

“Bofur, I’m-I’m close!” she shivered, her mouth contorting with her elongated groans and mewls at feeling him consistently tapping up into that special spot inside her. She felt so _full_. 

“Aye, lass!” Bofur moaned, feeling a familiar tickle of his own in his stones. “Almost… almost…”

Shortly after he felt her sex quake around him and grow impossibly hotter; he knew what was about to happen next. His own release was coiled tightly in his loin, only mere seconds away from inevitable release. Leanna reached out her hand to clasp around the wrist on the mattress, and he shifted his position so that their fingers could intertwine. Bofur put his whole weight into each thrust and Leanna’s eyes clenched shut while her expression twisted into the beginnings of her climax she was rocking towards. With all the strength left within him, Bofur quickened his pace until he was rewarded with the rush of fiery hot liquid encasing his sex in a firm, tight hold, emitting an obscene sloshing sound that he found utterly delightful. Bofur’s name belted out of Leanna’s lungs in a scream and she gave in to the ocean of euphoria that raced through her blood.

Her slick sex milked him ruthlessly, the sight of seeing Leanna’s thrashing state from their lovemaking had led to his own undoing. Another strong thrust locked into her body and a gasp later, and Bofur’s release exploded out of him in heavy ropes. Surprising enough to him, he seemed to come even longer when Leanna groped her breasts and begged him to, “ _Fill me!_ ”

He pulled his hips back and slammed into her a final time with a roar, his release continuing its duration until nothing left came out. Bofur shuddered when he emptied his last drop, collapsing on top of Leanna to bury his face in her lush hair, whimpering softly with each exhale. 

Leanna’s hands reached up to stroke up and down his sweaty back as they composed themselves to the sound of rain and their heavy breathing. 

It was only when Bofur lifted his head up to plant a kiss to his wife’s lips that he noticed Leanna’s tears. Bofur had her face in his hands immediately. 

“Did I hurt you?! Oh, lass… I’m so sorry!” he peppered her face with kisses, hoping to alleviate the hurt he must have inflicted upon her obviously smaller body. What was he thinking? Oh gods… what must she think of him?

Leanna had been crying softly, but she giggled and pressed kisses to Bofur’s head. 

“I’m not hurt. I’m just… so happy!” She snuggled up into him. “You’re mine. You’re finally all mine!”

Bofur rested his forehead against her and closed his eyes with a relieved chuckle. “Oi, you gave me a right good scare... Ye silly Hobbit, I was always yours.” 

“Mine.”

“Yours.”

* * *

Bofur heavily flopped onto his side of the mattress and held out his arm in invitation. Leanna avidly snuggled under his arm and sighed deeply in contentment. Finally fully satiated, utterly spent, and very much claimed.

Shortly after their first coupling, they wrapped each other in their arms and giddily discussed the day and its events like a pair of youngsters. They both felt silly to learn how unnecessarily nervous they both were subsequently, and agreed to always encourage open communication for whatever troubled their mind in the future. 

Somewhere during the conversation, hands began to wander and Leanna became aroused again. Which resulted in Bofur stirring to full mast in result. Which… led into another round of passionate lovemaking that left Leanna in incapacitated bliss and Bofur incapable of speech. After he thoroughly cleaned them both up and provided them with water and fruits to replenish their sustenance levels, they could now end the day in each other’s arms and wake up the next morning for the first time as a married pair wearing the mark of their bond. 

Leanna’s fingers sifted through the dark hair that covered Bofur’s warm chest in the moonlight and he hummed appreciatively. Along with recounting the wonderful things they’ve done—gods, the sex had been fantastic!—there was a thought circulating through her head that she found she couldn’t hold back from him now that they had every intention of becoming more physical in the coming days of their lives together. 

“Bofur?” she asked through the trickling sound of rain against their window.

“Mmhmf?” his tired voice rumbled. 

“Will it bother you that we can’t have a family?” 

He cracked a sleepy eye open.

“You and I are a family.” When she remained quiet, he added, “Aren’t we?”

Leanna pursed her lips and nervously swirled her finger against his skin. “Of course we are! I just meant… it doesn’t bother you that I can’t give you children?”

Bofur’s sleepiness melted away at her concerned voice. He lifted her chin up to look at him and smiled warmly at her, his old eyes crinkling in the corners. 

“I love you. I love you with children, or without children. But to be honest, lass, I’d rather go our entire lives without wee bairns runnin’ around if it meant keeping you out of harm’s way. Besides, I’m fully happy with just the two of us, I have no void in my heart that needs filling as long as you are by my side. If yer worried about feeling obligated as a lady, or a wife, to bring babies into the world, you are so much more than that and I hold no expectations as such from you.”

Leanna dipped her head. She understood that just because females can be mothers doesn’t mean they have to be, but it was the fact that this choice was taken away from her just for falling in love with a Dwarf. As if her love came with a price; terms and conditions applied just because they were different races. Although these decisions would be best made way in the future, Leanna couldn’t help but think about it now that their relationship had finally turned sexual. It would only be a matter of time before one of them started thinking about it.

Estilil avidly warned her that though her love for Bofur was a beautiful gift, it could result in her death if they weren’t careful about their coupling. But Leanna was just a Hobbit in love, wanting everything she could possibly get with him and already mourning what she could not provide in return.

Bofur lifted her chin again and his eyes studied her, trying to read what might be cranking through her mind.

“Do you want children?” he inquired softly. 

“No, not right now…” she admitted, watching her fingers trace patterns over Bofur’s skin so as to avoid what she feared she might find in his stare. “But what if in the future you resent me for not being able to…?”

Bofur began to stroke her hair while she leaned into him and pressed numerous kisses to her head.

“I would never resent you for something like this—ever. I’m with ya for better or worse, the good, bad, and the ugly; and I want ya to pluck all of those ridiculous thoughts that imply otherwise from your head or I’m afraid I’ll have to give yer perfect bottom a sound spankin’.”

Leanna snorted and looked up at his smiling mug and shifted herself to face him better. She nervously bit her lip, but couldn’t suppress her own seductive grin at the thought of being laid across his knee. 

His brow perked up and he smirked. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I’d like anything you’d do to me.”

Bofur’s expression darkened and he weakly rolled his hips against her. “If you didn’t already tucker me out so, I’d have your magnificent arse in my lap right now.”

Leanna smiled and dragged her fingertips up his muscular arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She decided to continue on with her personal thoughts on the conversation before the topic evaporated. Given how they didn’t have a proper talk about sex, she felt it was important to bring it up so she could feel at ease at what their plans would be and avoid any further awkward monumental moments. 

He seemed to sense something was on her mind based on her expression and he brushed her bangs from her eyes and gave her his full attention. “Talk to me, love.”

“Maybe it’s my Hobbit nature, but ever since I was little I envisioned having a large family when I married. I’ve always wanted to be a mother. I’d bake for them, play with them, love them with everything I have and watch them grow into adults to lead wonderful lives…” Bofur watched her face with warm fondness as she reimagined her childhood wishes. 

“You would be the world’s best mother. Aside from my own, a’course,” he teased with a wink. 

She giggled, but then she sighed, her smile dipping into a frown at his use of ‘would be’ rather than ‘will be’. 

“What if after a few years, we want to fill the house with baby things?” she asked quietly.

“Then we’ll adopt,” he replied simply. 

Leanna had a smile in her voice as she said, “Really? You’d be okay with that? Though, I would rather they be yours,” she finished with a cute pout.

Bofur pressed a kiss to her temple and chuckled. “Aye, but we need to be careful. It’s my duty as your husband to protect you, but if the time comes that we’re looking to expand our home for a little one, we’ll do so safely. On that note, I need to thank yer mum for giving you those herbs to use.”

“Oh, of course! And just so you’re warned: I’ll be brewing a _lot_ of tea.”

“Will ya, now?” Bofur growled in approval as he urged her face up to kiss him. He said between lazy kisses, “I’m already lookin’ forward to it. I love fillin’ you up. And feelin’ you up, too!” he quipped, giving her bum a tender squeeze to demonstrate.

Leanna hummed and curled her hands around his shoulders, then gazed carefully into his eyes. 

“I know we’ll be careful and it’s not likely that we can even produce a child together anyway, but what would we do if something... happened?” That obvious ‘something’ she alluded to weighed heavily in the air between them.

Bofur went quiet and all Leanna could hear was her heart racing in her ears while he got lost in thought. 

“Well,” he began softly, stroking her cheek. “I'll make sure that it won't."

"But if it does?"

"If the gods should decide to bless us with a wee lass, then I’ll do everything I can to take care of ya. And we’ll do everything we can to make sure she arrives safely and raise her in a loving home where she won't marry until she's at least 200.”

Leanna blinked up at him, wondering if he was serious and then found herself laughing in relief when it appeared that he was. It was pleasing to know that Bofur wasn’t opposed to the possibility, as unlikely as it was, though that look of worry and sadness in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by her even as he laughed along with her. She cracked an amused smile after pecking his lips with a chaste kiss. 

“What makes you think it would be a girl?” 

“Oh, call it a Dwarf’s intuition! And I’m bettin’ she’d look just like you.”

“Or you.” Leanna twirled his mustache lovingly. 

“Mahal forbid!” he shuddered theatrically. 

Leanna giggled and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, soaking up the warmth and security his larger body offered her. In his arms, she felt safe, cared for, and loved. Though there was no telling what the future held for them, be that a child, a change in address, new friends, or dear departeds, they’d tackle each day one step at a time. Together. Lifting each other up, sharing laughs and breathless nights. 

“I love you, Bofur. No matter what comes or doesn’t come in the future, all I need is you with me by my side and I'll be happy,” she said, all worries for the future vanished for another time. Right now she would focus on the moment and enjoy every minute of it. Leanna garnished Bofur’s furred chest with her affections and sighed happily when he wound his strong arms around her, cuddling her close. 

“Amrâlimê,” Bofur murmured happily, his voice growing thick with fatigue and ending in a yawn.

“Mine…” she whispered, drifting off with him to a place where only lovers can go together.

“Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bofur. I love Leanna. I love them... ;^;


End file.
